Jugger-Nut
200px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Plant |trait = Armored 1 Bullseye |ability = None |flavor text = What's better than a Wall-Nut? A Wall-Nut in a suit of armor, that's what.}} Jugger-Nut is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 2 /2 . It has the Armored 1 and Bullseye traits and does not have any abilities. Its closest zombie counterpart is Conehead. Origins It is based on Wall-nut's Plant Food ability in Plants vs. Zombies 2, or the Iron Maiden ability in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Its name is a portmanteau of "juggernaut," referring to its armor, and "Wall-Nut." Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Traits: ' Armored 1, Bullseye *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description What's better than a Wall-Nut? A Wall-Nut in a suit of armor, that's what. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare Strategies With Jugger-Nut's main role is to land safe hits via Bullseye with less worries about being destroyed if blocked by a zombie, and even if it is destroyed, it may destroy the zombie in front as well, since there aren't any zombies that cost 2 brains or less, do 3 damage at once, and can survive a hit from Jugger-Nut at the same time. Protecting it with a may also be a good idea. Generally, this can be treated as Conehead but with the nut tribe and the Bullseye trait. Boosting it with Fertilize and making it do bonus attacks with Time to Shine or Espresso Fiesta as Grass Knuckles is a great combo. This combo works especially well in the mission Super Brainz Flies Again! since you can chip away a large chunk of your opponent's health due to the special rule of that mission in which the fighter with the highest strength does a bonus attack. It is also in the nut tribe, so it can be effective with Mirror-Nut or Smackadamia. But keep in mind that even though this seems to be similar to Wall-Nut, it does not have the Team-Up trait. Against Jugger-Nut is basically a Pismashio with the Armored 1 and Bullseye traits, and so while it doesn't hit very hard or have much health, its traits make it harder to take care of. If the opponent manages to boost its stats, it becomes very dangerous, as it will deal high amounts of damage without charging the Super-Block Meter, due to the Bullseye trait. Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, Electrobolt, or any zombie that does 3 damage or more can destroy it. If it gets too out of control, use a destroying card such as Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, or Squirrel Herder. Gallery Trivia *When it is destroyed, it will reveal a Wall-Nut styled after its appearance in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **Strangely, the Wall-Nut does not look harmed. Category:Bullseye cards Category:Armored cards Category:Nut cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants